


Sherlock is stubborn. So is John though.

by slytherdor



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherdor/pseuds/slytherdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock is stubborn. So is John though.

'John, you said you'd be home three minutes ago. Where are you? -SH'

'I'm out getting milk, Sherlock, seeing as it mysteriously disappeared overnight -JW'

'I needed it for an experiment John. Plus we have a case, Hurry. -SH'

'That's your excuse for everything Sherlock, it's really getting annoying, next time please don't used fridged food. I'm almost home. -JW'

 

Sherlock was sulking when John got home. 'Come, John. Lestrade is waiting.'  
He stalked sullenly down the stairs, shrugging on his coat and not waiting for John to put the groceries away.

John rolled his eyes, finding it hard to spare any pity for the bored and miserable looking man. He was like a puppy for gods sake, you couldn't leave him alone! "Sherlock, if you'd give me a minute!", snapped John, he was growing a little irritated with the detective, putting the groceries away as quickly as he possibly could, before walking after the detective.

Sherlock had waited by the door. When John was just far enough down the stairs to be in view, the agitated detective walked out with a swish of his coat. Just dramatic enough. Sherlock hailed a cab and, like usual, it stopped. John could never get a cab to stop.

Well, at least he waited by the door this time. Sherlock really was impatient, but that wasn't anything new. John frowned at his little 'my coat is a cape' act, brushing past the detective and took his seat. The right side, Sherlocks side. "Thanks for waiting, by the way." Maybe he was a little grumpier than usual, he hadn't gotten the tiniest wink of sleep last night thanks to a certain cabbie whisperer.

They arrived at the Yard and Sherlock left John to pay, again. Sherlock swished up the stairs and stormed into Lestrade's office.  
'I was in the middle of something important, Lestrade. This had better be over a seven.'

"Real classy Sherlock...." The doctor muttered out, just above a growl as he gave the cab driver the cash and walked out. Walked, he didn't run, he could take his own time, and once he arrived he simply stood outside. Wasn't like it really concerned him anyways, he was just there for the ride and to make sure Sherlock didn't get to out of hand.

Lestrade explained the case and it turned out to be a five. Sherlock stormed back out of the small office.  
'Come, John. We're going home.' he walked right next to John now, keeping close. As they walked out of the building, Sherlock slipped a note into John's hand. When they were in a cab, John read;

'John, case is dangerous. Go home. Speak to no one. Cab will drop me at the Thames. See you tomorrow.'  
was written in Sherlock's precise script.

So much for a five... John sighed. Why did he even bother coming along sometimes? All he did was stretch his legs and follow Sherlock around. It really was getting annoying. And what was with the notes anyways!? John wasn't just going to listen to everything the detective said! "No." was his single reply, flicking the detective gently on his forehead, "I'm not your dog Sherlock."

'John... Please. Don't come with me. You'll get hurt.'

The doctor frowned, "Says who exactly? How do you know i will? I'm not some CHILD Sherlock!" Why had the stupid sociopath even keep him away from doing cases with him anyways? It'd just started randomly.. he wasn't a sheet of glass, he wouldn't get hurt!

Sherlock pursed his lips and looked out of the window. Fine, he thought. He'd just come along. They reached a lonely part of the Thames and Sherlock payed the cab this time. They made their way along the riverbank until they came to a small rowboat. In the middle of the river was a small island, covered in trees.

"Good." Finally, John was getting somewhere. He quietly followed alongside the detective, looking around with his usually content and slightly wondered expression. It looked really... sad, but kind of pretty in its own weird sense. But the island definitely looked of bad news, "Nice..."

Sherlock got into the boat and put his fingers to his lips. John followed. Sherlock rowed them to the island and made another signal for John to not say a word. They crouched down and skirted the trees until they found an opening and crept through into the dark.

The blonde looked ahead of him with a small frown. Really, this was nice. Well.... sort of, it was nice to be on a case again. Even if the sneaking and being told what to do thing really was bothering him a bit, he could deal.

They reached a small clearing and stayed crouched behind a bush. They watched for a few minuted before some men bundled a tied up woman into the centre of the clearing.

Johns eyes narrowed as he watched the scene, looking over at Sherlock in silent questioning. Right, couldn't talk, didn't want to get tied up too.

Sherlock silently asked John if he'd brought his Browning. John said no silently. Sherlock rolled his eyes. Then, he stood up and strode into the clearing. 'Evening gentlemen. I'm going to have to ask you to let the woman go with my friend." John stepped into the clearing. The men laughed.

John bit his lip and looked up at Sherlock, "Not sure this's the best idea...." he mumbled to himself quietly. Just stay out of it John... He let Sherlock do the talking, really not wanting to make things that much worse.

'Give the woman to John, or else.' He clasped his hands behind his back. The men nodded to each other. They shoved the woman toward John who caught her clumsily. Sherlock whipped into action.

The doctor winced a little as he caught the poor woman, untying her after scrabbling at the knots in the rope she'd been tied in, checking for any signs of infection that may have been caused by rope burn or other cuts.

By the time he looked up, Sherlock had disarmed and/or knocked out all three of the men and was striding towards the two.  
Stranger: John gave a low whistle at the detective, "Nice Job." he murmured, "See? Nobody got hurt. Well... Almost nobody..."


End file.
